


I'm An Elf

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What is Rayla? Callum has an idea.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm An Elf

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold, you never go out into the sunlight, you're stronger under the moon..."

Rayla stared at Callum. She wated for him to go on. She had no idea what the fuck he was saying but hey, it could be funny.

"I know what you are."

"Say it then," she said. "Out loud."

"A vampire." Callum said.

"What? No!" Her eyes widened. "I'm an elf, you moron."


End file.
